Heated
by BlushingLotus
Summary: "How do I treat hypothermia?" Sasuke asked, hands on his hips. Sakura was glad she didn't giggle out loud at the fact Uchiha Sasuke had to play nurse. Slightly AU, SasuSaku, Lemon. Bonus Chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

"**How do I treat hypothermia?" Sasuke asked, hands on his hips. Sakura was glad she didn't giggle out loud at the fact Uchiha Sasuke had to play nurse. Slightly AU, SasuSaku**

**The second part of this story has a tasty tasty lemon. **

**This fic is slightly AU since Sasuke had left and returned. The details of his return are left vague on purpose because I didn't want that background to bog down the story flow. Just assume it's your typical Naruto kicked his ass and he was allowed to come home back story. **

**Rookie nine characters are in their late teens. Sasuke's personality is more first season based.**

**Before the story begins, I'd like to thank **_**all **_**of my reviewers for Venom! I'm so happy that so many people chose to respond. You all really inspired me to get started on this idea. You're words were so kind and touching! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! **

**I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Sakura Haruno always shrugged off comments that she was the second coming of Tsunade. Sure, she had great chakra control, a passion for medical ninjutsu, and a fiery temper. But she still felt like she wasn't that much like her sensei. That is, until this very moment when she lost her first high paying bet to Naruto Uzumaki.

Normally, Sakura would be sighing in disappointment from the revelation she was exactly like her teacher and the loss of a good sum of money, but the loss was dimmed somewhat by the joy of laughing at Uchiha Sasuke's expense. She tried not to laugh at the handsome, disgruntled man at first, but a smile slowly leaked to the surface. Her stomach grew tense from trying to restrain herself. Her muscles then shook on her abdomen. Suddenly, her bubble burst and a fit of giggles overcame her. Naruto beside her had a similar reaction featuring knee slapping and pointing. On the other side of Naruto was Sai, who just tilted his head curiously at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pair of laughing hyenas. Sometimes, their games and jokes could make missions almost unbearable.

"Teme was molested again!" Naruto cried out in between laughs while pointing. "I told you this would happen if we sent him to the inn! Pay up Sakura-chan!"

This particular mission had led them into the Land of Snow. Team seven had been assigned to track down the infamous Lazy Panda gang which was recently spotted in the area. Despite the somewhat ridiculous name, the group was known in several countries for high profile thefts and kidnappings. Most often victims of the kidnappings were returned for quite a hefty price. If the price was not paid, victims were often sold into human trafficking. The band was fairly small, making it difficult to take down.

When the four of them had arrived in the small, snowy village they had decided to split up. Sakura met with the town's chief while the three other males of the party went around town asking questions. Naruto had the restaurants, Sai interviewed in the residential area, and Sasuke went to the inn attached to the tourist hot springs. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai had all had no luck with their investigation and had been anxiously waiting for Sasuke's return. Hopefully, he had good news, but by the looks of things he did not. He was scowling profusely.

Sasuke let out a long sigh. Naruto's accusation was true; he was constantly being rubbed up on and flirted with by both women _and_ men. He didn't know what he ever did to attract such attention to himself, especially from the men.

Today, his molestation had been performed by a mischievous girl who managed records for the inn. The inn was so popular that one needed to make a reservation to bathe a few hours prior to the bath. Guests and town members alike celebrated a tradition of soaking whenever it was going to snow, so today was very busy. Apparently, soaking in a natural hot bath was a very soothing experience when snowflakes drifted down from the heavens. Sasuke personally thought it was a stupid idea. Regardless, the sky had begun to cloud up in the early afternoon which meant snowfall by sun down. Sasuke had to nearly push his way through the crowd to find a single member of the hotel staff.

When he interviewed the keeper of the reservations, she told him that she did have something to say, but he must wait for the end of her shift. He respectfully nodded and waited behind the inn for the young girl to appear. As she approached Sasuke, she feigned shyness due to his being a ninja and a fear of the bandits returning to punish her for revealing information. Sasuke assured her she wouldn't be harmed, but she continued to fake apprehension. She leaned in close to him, allowing him to take in her perfumed scent, and stood on her tip toes to reach his ear. He expected she was going to whisper what she knew in his ear and did not push her away as he normally would. Suddenly, she closed her body to his and began to leave hot, wet kisses on his neck, below his ear. In a state of shock and surprise, Sasuke pushed the amorous girl off and disappeared. Her red lipstick, however, had stained his neck. In contrast to his pale skin, the lipstick stood out strikingly. This allowed his team to see with a glance he was molested yet again.

At times like these, he missed the old days when Sakura was the only one who constantly touched and hugged him. At least he knew Sakura, and not necessarily were all the touches and hugs even against his will. He certainly wouldn't care now since she was a close friend…a close friend with an alluring figure. However, Sakura had matured greatly and seemed to have put him in the "just friends" category. He no longer got many hugs from her. In fact, last time he counted Naruto had received more from her recently than he had. The Bastard.

"I don't know why you even took that bet Sakura!" Naruto teased while elbowing her side. "This happens every time we leave him alone!"

"I just thought maybe this place would be different since it was so small," Sakura said with a laugh as she shook her head. She should have known better than to underestimate Sasuke's charm.

"Eh! You shoulda known! I mean everyone knows towns with hot springs are full of sex craving perverts!" Naruto prattled.

"Is it the steam?" Sai asked with a wide gaze.

"Konoha has a hot spring, you idiot", Sasuke said interrupting them.

"Yeah! And look what we got there! There's Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei was, Ino," Naruto began to list.

"Alright, that's enough," Sakura said with a pat to Naruto's shoulder in attempt to quiet him down. Then, she moved in front of Sasuke and licked her thumb. Knowing what she wanted, Sasuke tilted his head to the side, exposing his lipstick stained neck to her completely. He hated when she did this kind of crap, but it was better to submit to her than provoke her on small issues. With a few gentle rubs, Sakura had mostly removed the stain.

"Poor Sasuke-kun," She murmured.

"Were you given any information regarding our mission?" Sai questioned. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sounds like they may have passed through, but they're long gone by now. I think they have been for over a week now," He responded, trying his best to ignore Naruto's enormous grin when Sakura handed him some money.

"So we're at a dead end," Sai concluded.

"Maybe not," Sakura interjected, looking away from Naruto counting her cash. "When I spoke to the chief, he said that it's not uncommon for criminals to pass through to hide in the mountains while the heat of their search dies down. There are a lot of caves in the mountains, some of which have hot springs in them."

She moved to stand in between Sasuke and Sai, withdrawing a detailed map from her coat pocket.

"There are caves in the northern mountains and caves in the eastern mountains. Both mountain terrains are only a few miles from here. If they are hiding out, they could send people to town for supplies one at a time to go unnoticed," She explained. "In the case of the northern mountains, there are some safety shelter kits within the caves. They could steal those kits and live off of them roughly for awhile."

"Huh? Why do they put kits in the caves?" Naruto asked, looking over her shoulder at the map.

"Because in between the northern mountains is a path that leads to another town. Blizzards spring up quickly around here, and villagers are sometimes caught in between. Both towns fund stocking the caves in the event of blizzards. Guests who use the packages are supposed to report their use to one of the villages as soon as they return. All caves that have kits are marked with a red stone above the opening. I also received a list of usual items stocked in the caves."

Sai nodded. "It's a logical system."

"Apparently it's really helped with the winter mortality rate around here."

"How large is the other village?" Sasuke asked as he mulled over the map.

"It's about twice the population of this one."

"Then, that would make a good hide out as well. The more people, the easier to go by unnoticed," Sasuke stated.

"True," Sakura murmured chewing her lip in thought. "We need to get moving either way. Sounds like there's bad weather coming through this area soon."

"I think we should split up once we get to the mountains," Naruto interrupted. "Two people check the caves, two people go ahead and make reservations at the first inn they find. After that, the two left in town can go check things out there. We'll get all this searching crap done faster this way."

It was decided then that Naruto, who didn't want to sit around and dig through caves and Sai would go ahead to the town. Naturally, Sakura was an immediate candidate to investigate the caves since she knew the most. Sasuke stated he would be going with her emphatically because his bloodline allowed him to manage better in the dark than others.

"Let's head out!" Naruto cried, pointing his finger westward excitedly.

"We're going north, sweetie," Sakura corrected, moving his finger the correct way. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Barren. Nothing. There were some fifteen odd caves with the red stone above them. All supplies had been accounted for. Sakura and Sasuke were left with nothing for evidence. This had both partners slightly frustrated and hoping that Naruto and Sai were having better luck. Sasuke decided that the pair should get moving before the storm. At least, that's what Sakura assumed he meant when he tugged her arm, gesturing her to leave the last cave.

While he gave everything a second look, Sakura wandered to the backside of the mountain to investigate. She didn't bother telling Sasuke where she was searching, since their task so far had been completed without so much as a few words. It was annoying, yet soothing at the same time. Since his return, Sakura had deemed that silences between her and Sasuke were much more comfortable then conversation.

To her surprise, there was a massive frozen lake beyond the mountain side. She stood on a cliff, overlooking the remarkable sight. The water had frozen over completely smooth and was mysteriously not covered in snow. Instead, it reflected up at her like a mirror. She smiled softly had the gorgeous sight. Bending over, she leaned in to see the sight more closer. Unfortunately, her leaning frame led to a scroll falling to the surface of the frozen water.

Frustration escaped her mouth in the form of a grumble. Leaving behind the scroll could be condemning should enemies been nearby. Peevish about her terrible luck for the day, Sakura slowly climbed down the cliff. Her chakra allowed her to lean in closer to the ledge as she climbed and gave her a good grip. Landing on the smooth surface with a small thud, Sakura had been slightly relieved she hadn't slipped on her ass. The entire scene seemed to be coated in ice.

As she stepped across the smooth surface, her heart skipped a beat when she realized it sank slightly. The ice was not completely frozen through. She held her breath tightly as she edged closer to the scroll. Once she was able to wrap her fingers around the scroll, Sakura let out a long sigh of relief. Then, she tucked the scroll into her pack with a smile of success.

As she slowly edged back to the cliff side, the ice sank even more still. Before she could register what was happening, there was a sickening cracking sound. She opened her eyes in submerged water. Not knowing how she had fallen or which way was up, Sakura began to struggle. The pack attached to her weighed her down. Her heart set into a panicked pace and her limbs went into a frenzy.

But her mind was being bizarre. She observed how gorgeous the water was beneath the surface. The icy clarity broke the light into captivating streaks. Sakura wished her team could see. Slowly, her limbs went limp. Drowning was different than she expected. She expected more terror. She knew her skin should have been freezing, but she couldn't feel it. She felt nothing but a strange sense of calm.

Her daze was interrupted by a sound, but she couldn't distinguish what the sound was. In reality, she was hearing Sasuke call her name from the cliff, unaware of her fate beneath the icy surface. Her mind, however, wasn't able to process Sasuke's calling. But the sound was enough to snap her back into consciousness and remind her how to escape this situation.

_Exhale and watch the bubbles. They will direct which way is up. _

Once she established her direction, she began to swim upwards towards the ice. No longer near the gap she had fallen through, her hands met with a sold surface. By reflex, her burning lungs began to swallow in water. Feeling her way across, Sakura was soon able to find the opening through which she had sunken. Her lungs burned and gagged her powerfully as she attempted to swing herself back up.

Sakura felt something strong and firm grip her arm and pull her up roughly. Suddenly back atop of the ice, she felt herself register what was going on around her. Sasuke's hands were on her arm and he shook her lightly while asking a question. Not caring at the moment was he was saying, she began to cough on reflex. Her lungs and body trembled as she spit up water onto the ice and Sasuke.

He said something again and she finally realized what was going on, her body no longer controlled by reflex.

"Wha?" She asked with lips unable to move quite right. Sasuke observed with some horror that they were strange lavender blue.

"You need to pump your chakra through your body. You need to keep your internal organs warm," He commanded slowly, as if speaking to a child. Even though he was in a panic internally, arrogance still managed to creep into his tone. "Do you know how to do that?"

She nodded. Feeling the warmth of her chakra spreading throughout herself was almost painful. Her muscles had gone all numb from the shock of the icy water, so she did not feel the cold wind blowing against her. Unknowingly, she was shivering almost out of control. She couldn't gather why, but she still felt so relaxed and limp.

Sasuke instantly lifted her into his arms bridal style. He was disturbed by her sluggish behavior and limp, doll like posture. Holding her close to his own body in hopes he offered some warmth, Sasuke stood on the ice slowly. In conditions like this, it would be more ideal to crawl and evenly distribute their weights on this ice, but time was a factor. He pushed his chakra to his feet as he balanced across the ice.

Sakura knew she was in trouble as Sasuke carried her. Her hot chakra spread throughout herself, making her more aware. She could almost recite word for word from a medical scroll her condition.

_Moderate Hypothermia- lower body temperature marks shivering becoming more violent. Lack of muscle coordination becomes apparent. Movements are slow. Victim will appear alert, but suffer from some mild confusion. The victim becomes pale. Lips, ears, fingers, and toes may become blue. _

She recited the text to Sasuke. She watched his brows furrow together.

"At least I still want my clothes on," She said in attempt to downplay her condition. Sasuke looked down at her like she was crazy. He did not know that she was referencing how victims with severe hypothermia would sometimes undress paradoxically.

Once he reached the cliff side, he threw her over his shoulder. Moving faster than he ever thought possible, Sasuke brought her into one of the caves. Gently, he set her down onto the cold ground. Sakura observed that Sasuke had the strangest of expressions on his face. His eyes were wide, but his mouth was set in a line. He pulled the pack off of her backside and threw it across the cave. Then, he moved to a kit, dumping the contents out on to the ground. Lifting up a towel, he flung it to her. Unable to catch it in time, the towel lay at her feet.

"Undress and dry yourself off," He ordered, moving to the outside of the cave. "Then you may put on dry clothes."

"My extra set was in my pack," she answered with some fretting evident on her face. Her pack had to be soaked completely through.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going outside to get my pack. You can put on my spare," He called over his shoulder. "Hurry up and get out of those wet clothes."

Sakura felt some irony in the fact Sasuke was ordering her to undress. First, she flung off her gloves and removed her boots. Socks held tight to her feet, forcing her to peel them off. Her fingers moved to her coat zipper, but struggled to grasp the small metal. Her fingers were slow moving and numb.. Almost painfully sluggish at a time when speed was a complete necessity. Her violent shivers shook her body, not helping the situation either.

"I'm coming in," Sasuke called as he returned. "Cover yourself."

He entered her line of sight and glared at her.

"Damn it, Sakura," He growled as he rapidly approached her. With little finesse, he ripped the zipper down her coat and threw it off. Her thick, red button up shirt beneath was given similar treatment, his hands moving so fast and rough that some of the buttons broke off.

Sakura would have found his rough undressing sexy if she weren't shivering to death.

Sasuke's hands reached the hem of her tank top and pulled it up. Left only in a bra, Sakura held in a gasp when Sasuke unclasped her bra from behind with one hand. Thankfully, her bra only fell forward slightly and not off.

When Sasuke's hand reached the button and zipper of her pant, she nearly screamed in shock. With just a few, fast motions, he had undone them too. Before he attempted to remove her pants, she managed to eek out, "I can do it from here."

With a nod, Sasuke turned his back to her and began to prepare a fire. Sakura dried off, not bothering to watch Sasuke. She was completely sure that he wouldn't bother to try to look at her naked. In fact, he probably wouldn't look at her naked even if she begged.

Once the fire had begun to rumble in the fit pit, Sasuke moved to the storage area to remove a mat. As he unrolled the mat onto the floor, he instructed Sakura to go through his pack and put on his extra clothes. Grateful to have something dry to slip into, Sakura tried to open the pack. She experienced similar problems that she had with her clothing.

"My fingers are too numb," She said with some embarrassment. "I can't move them right to get the zipper."

"Slid it over here then," Sasuke snapped without looking at her. Sakura obeyed and waited for him to remove the clothing. Soon, he tossed a black long sleeve shirt followed by black pants over his shoulder. Sakura quickly slipped his clothing on. Surprise snuck onto her face as she realized the clothing was soft and comfortable. The pants, however, could not stay up without her holding them up. Where was the stupid purple bow he used to wear as a belt when she needed it?

While she had dressed, Sasuke had laid his sleeping bag atop of the mat. He searched in the kit for a pillow, but found none. He was lucky enough to find a blanket, however.

"Are you dressed yet?" He asked, checking to make sure the blanket was clean.

"Yeah… do you have a rope by chance?" She responded.

"Yes, but I am going to use it to hang up your wet clothes."

He turned towards her and threw the blanket over her shoulders.

"Go sit by the fire," He ordered, pushing her lightly that direction.

Sakura sat upon the mat, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. She had moved that mat as close to the fire as possible, but her core seemed to still be frozen. Trembles shook the mat in an agonizing manner to Sasuke. He looked over his shoulder at her once as he hung up the rope. Noticing the heavy gaze upon her, Sakura looked up at Sasuke and gave him a small smile. He nearly scoffed in response. She had _nothing _to be smiling about right now. His hands then fell to remove his own wet shirt.

Sakura's eyes widened in captivation as Sasuke's hands dropped to lift off his shirt. His whole upper half had been soaked by her wet body when he pulled her close to carry her back. Sasuke was surprised the moisture had leaked past his coat and onto his shirt, but there was very little he could do. His spare was currently on her back. Now standing with his well toned chest bare, Sasuke hung his coat and shirt over the rope to dry. His muscles flexed slightly and almost hypnotically when he lifted her abandoned clothes from the floor to hang as well. Sakura suppressed a shriek from embarrassment as he lifted her panties and bra onto the rope to hang. Thankfully, her tremors and teeth chatter blocked any eeps that may have escaped her mouth. To her surprise, Sasuke then turned to speak to her.

"How do I treat your condition?" He asked, hands on his hips. She was glad she didn't giggle out loud at the fact Sasuke had to play nurse.

"The patient must be warmed slowly so as not to shock the system. Sometimes application of hot water bottles under the blankets of patients is enough. The ideal placement of the hot water bottle is under the arms. Blowing of hot air on patients works as well. Hot bathes of up to forty four degree Celsius are allowed, but patients arms and legs must hang out of the tub."

Of course she'd give him the text book answer.

Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration. He didn't have a tub, a water bottle, or a space heater. Other than the fire, his body heat was the only source of warmth in the room. He could retrieve a water bottle from one of the villages, but when he had been last outside the winds were beginning to pick up. Snowflakes had begun to drift down. He could make it back to town, but he wasn't sure he could make it back to her. She certainly wasn't in any condition to head back outside either. She didn't even have a decent, dry coat. The weather prevented him from getting Naruto for help, so he was in charge of her care for at least an entire night. Sensing his internal struggle, Sakura tried to distract him from getting agitated.

"Is there anything that we could heat in the kit? Like tea or something?"

"Tea, cocoa, and ramen noodles," He answered.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She imagined how Naruto would have already heated the ramen noodles by now. His wide, toothy grin resonated in her mind.

"Ramen noodles? Naruto would be excited," She mused.

Sasuke raised a brow at her. She was at risk of getting a serious illness, but she was grinning at the thought of Naruto. Idiot girl.

"Quit wasting time and tell me what you want," He snapped, moving to the kit. Sakura's smile fell at Sasuke's sour mood. She shouldn't have been surprised by his reaction. He was definitely in a no nonsense state of mind.

"Tea, please."

Once the tea was boiled to precision and handed to her, she hoped she would feel more heat and relief. Sadly, she did not. Her unstable fingers caused the cup to shake in her hand, spilling some of the contents over. She hissed in pain from the boiled water as inaudibly as possible. She didn't wish attract Sasuke and any more of his tempestuous mood.

"Are you getting any better?" He interrogated over his shoulder. Currently, he organized the contents of the cave. The kit he had dump over was now being straightened. Earlier, he had removed everything that could be salvaged from her wet pack and hung all that was soaked. His obsessive compulsive cleaning was hardly a new phenomenon for Sakura to witness. Sasuke's demand for perfection was constantly spilling itself over into nearly every area of his life. Perhaps that's why she sometimes felt some intimidation from him being near.

"Yeah," she answered with a fake cheer, but Sasuke was able to detect the deceitful tone. Her pale face had remained along with her uncontrolled shivers. He exhaled in aggravation and moved behind her. He had run out of other ideas. Since all other sources of heat were not working, he would simply have to use his own body.

Pulling the blanket from her shoulders, Sasuke temporarily uncovered Sakura again to the cold. He sat down directly behind her, moving his legs to either side of her legs. Knowing he was moving close to share body heat, Sakura attempted not to look like she was taken aback by his behavior. Sakura knew that Sasuke loathed any physical contact, so he must have been more concerned about the situation than he led on.

His legs situated to either side of her body as he moved his chest to be directly against her backside. Moving swiftly, he wrapped the blanket around them like a cape. Sakura sat rigid for sometime in the silence, afraid to lie back against him. Sasuke's temper could burst forth any moment, especially since he was already grouchy before and physical contact would only heighten his foul mood.

His hands moved against her arms, making her jaw drop for a moment. Rubbing in circular patterns, Sasuke was attempting to stimulate her blood flow. The sooner she was warmed, the sooner he wouldn't have to deal with her shaking his body. Becoming softened from his attempted to warm her, Sakura finely reclined against him. Silence stretched out between them for what seemed to be an hour.

"You shouldn't have gone out on the ice," Sasuke scolded suddenly, his eyes glaring forward. Despite his hands rubbing her shoulders and body in an affectionate manner, Sakura couldn't help but sense the anger practically radiating off of his body. "You should have gotten me to do it."

"You would have fallen through too," She murmured softly, yet in a strong tone. "You would have fallen in deeper since you weigh more."

"Hn," He growled moving his hands into hers, beginning to rub them. His grip was forceful, and Sakura had to remind herself he was just trying to warm her and keep her blood flowing. He didn't mean to hurt her. "You're always doing this kind of thing. You and Naruto…. You two just don't have any sense. I'm sick of taking care of you."

Sakura chose not to respond, even though his argument had no logic. She didn't want to fight with him tonight, especially when they were probably going to have to sleep side by side. Looking into the fire he had made from his breath, she felt some comfort knowing he wasn't really that upset with her. He was acting out his fear for her in the one way he knew how without actually investing himself emotionally. Rolling over, Sakura wrapped her arms around his bare abdomen and buried her face in his neck. This position allowed his warm to cocoon her. She inhaled his delicious scent, becoming suddenly drowsy from her chakra consumption. She nuzzled him gently, and he seemed to calm down some. His hands moved to her back and began to rub her.

Despite all the danger of the cold and Sasuke's previously pissy attitude, Sakura couldn't help but feel strangely aroused by their bodies touching. His wandering hands, although their intentions were innocent, didn't help the situation either. His technique was remarkable, and Sakura's dirty mind couldn't help but wonder if he had gifted hands in other ways. Trying to clear her mind of the Uchiha in amorous positions, she shook her head and squirmed against him. This made their bodies collide more, and only led to further torment of dirty thoughts. At least, she was beginning to feel more warmth due to her blushing cheeks.

Her breath tickled his neck, yet he didn't dare pull her off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to anyway. He looked down at her face and felt some relief to see her cheeks flushed. The sight was welcome compared to her previous pale face with bluish lips. His hand crept up her shoulder and took hold of her chin. He tilted her chin upward, trying to peek at her lips. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Just checking at your lips," He said matter-of-factly.

"_He's doing WHAT?"_ Sakura thought to herself, feeling a suddenly warm rush travel between her legs. For a brief moment, she hoped that maybe he was about to kiss her, but logic over took her and reminded her that probably wasn't the case. Sasuke wasn't one for physical affection. It was truly remarkable he was even willing to wrap himself around her for body heat.

"Why?" She asked, her voice cracking a little in shock.

"Your lips were blue."

"Oh," She responded, trying not to feel a little disappointed. "And?"

"Pink." He answered shortly, trying not to think of her lips for too long. His fingers led her face back into his neck again. He raised an eyebrow at her as she squirmed against him, once more. He couldn't fathom why she couldn't lay still.

"Sasuke?" She asked softly, her lips brushing against his skin.

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think the storm will last?" She murmured. She understood they would be trapped there for at least tonight. "Think it'll be done by morning?"

He paused.

"Don't worry about it," He responded. "Just go to sleep."

The phrase "I'll take care of you," was left unsaid.

He felt her smile against his neck and let out a soft sigh. He wished that her skin was warm against his, but it remained fairly cold and clammy. At this thought, his hands began to rub at her back again. He kept hoping the friction would give her some heat. His fingers traced across the Uchiha crest. Never did he believe he'd see another wear the crest, but fate often liked to mess around with him. He felt conflicted for a moment, eyeing the red fan on her back. He was glad she was dressed warmly, yet angry she bore the mark when she was not an Uchiha. Feeling blissful from his touch and embrace, something within Sakura began to thaw. She began to speak of a topic he wished they would never, ever discuss.

"I'm so happy you are here right now," She whispered softly. He almost hadn't heard her. He pretended he hadn't. "I'm glad you came home. For awhile, I thought that maybe you.."

"Shut up."

Sakura pulled away from him and looked up.

"Why?"

"Because there is no need for us to discuss this."

Immediately Sakura frowned and untangled herself from his grasp. She felt cold settle into her skin again, but she really didn't want to be wrapped up in him for too long. If she was too close, she might forget that they were only friends. She may forget that sometimes his friends were disposable to him. There was a possibility she may even make excuses for his flaws, which was something she was unwilling to experience again.

She sat on the other side of the mat, further away from the fire. She shivered more and wrapped her arms around herself.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, refusing to look at one another.

"Are you sorry?" She whispered, referencing if he had regret about his choice to leave. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he knew the answer regardless.

"No."

She huffed suddenly and turned her gaze to him.

"How does it not bother you? Don't you feel bad at all for leaving? Making the rest of us clean up after you?"

He sat stoically, starring into the fire.

"All those things you did… and Naruto had to fix everything for you! Team Gai had even agreed to assassinate you! Everyone gave up on you except for us! But you don't even act like that matters!" Her blood began to boil, despite her freezing skin. "You just came back and ignored _everything_ that happened!"

Her hands shook with anger as her teeth began to chatter. Her temper had overcome her, even though she didn't want to fight with him. However, she couldn't submit to his brushing off the entire incident.

They sat there in silence, even longer this time. Sakura wasn't sure if only fifteen minutes passed or an hour. Either way, she was anxiously waiting for morning. She wanted to leave desperately. Her shivers became frequent again, shaking the mat slightly.

"Get back over here," He commanded. "I'm not going to be accountable for your stupidity."

"Don't worry about it."

"That wasn't a question. That was an order," He growled menacingly.

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Sakura," He hissed coldly. "I'm not above knocking you out for your own good."

"Yes, I know. You made yourself abundantly clear on the issue years ago."

She tried to curl her knees closer to her chest in attempt to access more warmth. It was no use. Her teeth chattering crackled into the air, making the only sound in the cave. Its noise echoed off the wall and seemed to dig at Sasuke's skin. He was torn in between wrestling her down and forcing her near for warmth and letting her suffer. His anger was tempting him to let her suffer, but the panic he had experienced earlier that day from her fall didn't leave his mind. Despite his displeasure for her tendency to pick at old wounds, he couldn't help but just want her to be safe and warm.

"Forget whatever issues _you_ have with the past. You need to come over here and get warm."

"_My_ issues with the past? You're the one who's destructively obsessed with the past!"

She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. Her thoughts had gone to a dark place. He knew the sentiment well and decided not to speak again. No matter how much her shivers were annoying him.

But the silence was too overwhelming and long to Sasuke. He just wanted her to give in and let him take care of her. Couldn't she get it together for just the one night?

If he was too rough on her, she may never forgive him. She obviously didn't see reason when she should. She was too ruled by passion. Yet, if he were to neglect her, Naruto's wrath would be overwhelming. Sasuke knew he could handle Naruto, but he wasn't quite willing to fight with the one person he trusted. Normally, he'd regard Sakura with trust as well, but he had decided to write her off for the moment. She wasn't _that _important to him personally.

At least, that's how he wished he felt.

So, Sasuke decided to count to five hundred. If she hadn't given in by five hundred, he would jump on her and force her near the fire and his body again.

He had reached four hundred forty one when she finally spoke.

"Did you miss us?" She whispered into the dark. Her eyes were away from him.

"No. Now get over here."

"But then why did you come back? Because you had nothing else to do?"

She was given no answer in response. She sighed.

"I just don't understand why you act like you don't care. I mean, you have to since you are being so stubborn about keeping me warm… and you are so protective of Naruto… and just everything."

He glared at her.

"You never shut up, do you?"

"I guess not," She said with a bitter smile.

To his surprise, she moved closer. She settled down beside him, but not into his arms like before. He relaxed somewhat, although her shivers still continued to unnerve him a little. He removed the large blanket from himself and set it upon her shoulders.

"For the record, I moved closer since you weren't an ass and you didn't knock me out. I figured that's a big improvement for you."

"Hn," He said looking over her skin. Her face was pale again. Her lips were almost that strange shade of blue. His strong gaze made her self-conscious.

"Something wrong with my face?" She asked.

"Lips are blue."

"And that bugs you, right?" Sakura said with a smirk. Sometimes Sasuke's completely bizarre personality was amusing. One second he was furious, the next he was concerned. If she were to point out that he was concerned, he would violently deny it. He was so strange. He was always at battle, either with himself or others.

She also began to find amusement from the fact he was threatening to harm her so he could hold her and keep her warm. There he was trying to act like no one mattered, while ordering her to move closer. The man who hated attachments to other people was pissed that she wouldn't cuddle. How completely and utterly strange.

"Tell you what Sasuke," She said in a surprisingly playful tone, taking amusement from his bipolar nature. "I'll let you hold me again if you say something nice."

He rolled his eyes and suddenly wrapped his arm around her. She struggled violently, attempting to punch at him. They wrestled for awhile, both members trying to struggle in a way that Sasuke's pants wouldn't fall from Sakura's body and expose her. In the end, Sakura used Sasuke's hesitancy to her advantage and gave him a strong punch to the jaw. He then threw her from his arms, no longer caring for her.

"Come on, Uchiha-san," She teased playfully, despite being enraged by his attempt to pin her down. "Just one nice thing."

He starred at her, giving her a look that seemed to be asking if she was insane. They had been struggling with each other enough for things to come to blows and she was _smiling_? Anger was boiling his blood. Where she had punched him on his jaw had begun to ache some.

"You can't think of one nice thing to say?" She asked, her eyes falling subtlety with disappointment. Her tone cooled his temper as he remembered the situation at hand.

Sasuke let out a huff of frustration. She was so lucky he was taking pity on her for falling under the ice.

"I prefer it when you don't call me Uchiha-san," He murmured while glaring at her.

"Meaning... you like it that I call you Sasuke-kun still?"

"Sure."

Sakura let out a small giggle in victory and moved herself to the front of him. Wrapping her blanket closer around her body, Sasuke pulled her into his arms. Her back was against his chest again as she starred ahead at the fire. He tried to squash down any feelings of relief from hearing her giggle, but Sasuke couldn't help himself. He preferred that she had returned to his arms.

However, he'd never admit that aloud.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

"Come on, Sai! Bottles up!" Naruto cheered, trying to get Sai to drink more of the saki he had purchased. He had a secret desire to see all of his teammates drunk, especially Sasuke and Sai. Since Sasuke wasn't present due to the storm, he had settled with his other emotionally retarded teammate. Sai lifted the bottle and proceeded to drink down the liquid. His cheeks were an unusual hot pink shade.

Naruto and Sai had discovered the trail of the Lazy Pandas were beyond cold. They were ready to sleep for the night and then head back home, but Sasuke and Sakura had yet to return. When the storm had started, both members hoped that their friends were safe inside one of those supplied caves.

"What doya think Angry Jerk and Ugly are doing?" Sai asked, swishing his bottle around more. His words were beginning to slur together, but he didn't feel he was that intoxicated. Naruto on the other hand felt that Sai had to be completely hammered by now.

Naruto pondered the first time Sai called Sakura ugly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's normally expressionless face went into an erratic medley of anger and confusion, but he said nothing. Later, he asked why Sai had picked such an insulting nickname for Sakura. Naruto wasn't sure how to explain the situation that was Sai and nicknames, so he said he didn't get it either. From the context of the conversation, Naruto almost believed that Sasuke implied he found Sakura to be cute, and Sai's words had almost offended him. However, his personal experience with Sasuke prevented him from drawing any rash conclusions. Naruto knew that Sasuke regarded Sakura rather neutrally.

"Sleeping I guess," Naruto said with a shrug to answer Sai's previous question, and then proceeded to drink down some of his own saki.

"With each other!" Sai said with conviction.

Naruto openly burst out laughing, spilling his drink all over himself.

"Yeah right!"

Sai shook his head at Naruto.

"You may not know this, Dickless, but men like to have sex with women."

Naruto continued to laugh, this time falling to the floor and kicking his legs. Sai's eyebrows furrowed in offense. Sure, he didn't know much about male and female interaction, but he had read quite a few of Kakashi's novels. In those novels, men and women made love all the time when they were trapped by a storm. Sai made sure to relay the information to Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know they do that stuff in novels, but it's not like that in real life," Naruto corrected.

"But they have so much sexual tension," Sai said, pouting from Naruto's doubt. "I am sure they are having intercourse even as we speak."

Naruto shook his head. Any tension between Sasuke and Sakura stemmed from Sakura having a short temper and Sasuke being an asshole.

"Wanna bet on that Sai?" He said with a wicked grin. Gambling, at least, would make this mission completely profitable.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Sakura had dozed off in Sasuke's arms. Last thing she had been aware of was herself sitting curled up, Sasuke with his legs and arms around her. When she awoke, her cheek was pressed against his upper arm. His hands were resting upon her knees. As she opened her eyes, her eyelashes brushed against his skin. Sasuke lowered his gaze to his slowly awakening companion.

Using the opportunity at hand, Sasuke began to unwrap the blanket from around her. He had wanted to lie down for quite some time, but he didn't want to awaken her from her sleep.

Because when she was sleeping, she wasn't talking. When she wasn't talking, she wasn't annoying. When she wasn't annoying, she was almost kind of nice to be around.

Once again, that was something he'd never admit aloud.

He positioned the blanket over the sleeping bag on the mat, and then crawled into the sleeping bag. Sakura watched him lie on his side for a moment and tilted her head curiously. Knowing her thoughts, he lifted the flap and blanket up. She took the gesture to mean that she should lie down beside him and followed accordingly.

Her heart skipped a beat when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest again. Sakura suddenly became keenly aware of everything.

The fire beside them set a warm glow over the cave. Despite the cold cave and the winter storm blowing wildly outside, she felt contently warm and soothed. Perhaps it was the sound of Sasuke's even breathing as he drifted off to sleep. His heart was thudding lightly, slowing down as he relaxed further. He obviously was exhausted.

Sakura rolled over to face him. He opened one eye at her to observe what she was doing. She smiled innocently at him, and he closed the one open eye. He patted the top of her head lightly as if to say, "Go to sleep".

"Sasuke?" she whispered so softly. She almost didn't believe he could hear her.

"Hmm?"

"What color are my lips now?"

"Pink." He answered without opening his eyes. He noticed right away when he had first observed her. Sakura giggled and leaned upward.

She pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth as a token of appreciation. Sasuke did not push her away.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

As Naruto was about to pass out from his vast saki comsumption, he looked over to his completely wasted teammate. He had discovered that Sai was _still_ emotionally awkward while drunk and informed Sai so.

Sai was making the strangest of sounds. He kept going, "Sss….Saaa… Saaaa..".

Naruto's face squirmed into one of confusion and amusement.

"What are you doing, Sai?"

"My name is Sai…" The boy began while looking at his fingers. His tone was dazed. "Sakura's name begins with Saaaaa…. Sasuke's name begins with Saaaaa…."

Sai then snapped his head to Naruto.

"You don't belong!" He said pointing his finger at his fox like teammate. "So you shall change your name to Saruto!"

Naruto cracked a smile at his teammate.

"And we shall call ourselves team SAAAA!" Sai cried while pointing his finger into the air.

Naruto laughed until tears ran down his face.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Author's Notes:**

**This is part 1 of 2. I intended this to be a one part piece, but Naruto and Sai crept in with their antics. I can't resist a silly Naruto. ^_~**

**Also… I feel **_**so **_**bad about making Sakura a damsel in distress again. I didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to…I prefer Sakura being more of a tough girl, but I had so many tempting ideas on Sasuke undressing her and holding her. I couldn't help it. The original plan had Sasuke falling through the ice, but the story just wasn't as sexy. Sakura caring for someone isn't as hot since she's a nurse and would do it for basically anyone. I promise her getting into trouble won't be a habit. Lol I tried to redeem what I did to her in by letting her beat on Sasuke. Anyway, if anyone is interested in seeing the Sasuke version, I'll post it. **

**Please leave a review! Part Two should be up in a few days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you reviewers! ^_^ I am so pleased with your kind words! This chapter was completed so soon just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Sakura opened her eyes suddenly, becoming aware of the body next to hers. Used to sleeping alone, the warmth beside her frightened her for a moment. She glanced over at Sasuke with relief when she remembered the night before. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face still directed towards her.

She wasn't sure what had moved her to kiss him last night, but it was moving her to kiss him again. Perhaps it was the same thing that made her shiver with delight when he had undressed her last night. The same thing that made her squirm in discomfort of arousal when he held her. Apparently he didn't mind the quick kiss that much, since he hadn't bothered to push her off.

Shaking her head of the temptation that was Sasuke, Sakura crawled out of the sleeping bag they had shared. She placed more wood onto the fire to try to warm the room with something other than enticement. Having no fire justsu of her own, Sakura searched through the kits for a match to rekindle the fire. She smiled with success and tossed a few onto the pile of wood.

She padded lightly across the uneven cave floor, being sure not to awaken Sasuke. Moving down the long tunnel to the entrance, she remembered how she had been on Sasuke's back when she had arrived. His panicked face when he pulled her from the water came into mind. He really was an excellent care giver, despite being a completely emotionally stunted jerk.

She felt her heart sink in the blatantly obvious realization.

_I still want him… maybe even worse than ever._

She had made her way to the entrance of the cave and looked outside. The storm was still rampaging, blowing snow everywhere. The clouds were so thick above, she could not tell if it were day or night. She turned around and quickly padded back to her warm, makeshift bed…and the completely stunning male lying underneath the covers.

When the pink haired nin returned to Sasuke, she observed that he had not moved. His eyes were rapidly moving back and forth beneath their lids, alerting her that he was dreaming. His lips moved in his sleep, but they gave no hint as to what he was dreaming of.

If Sasuke wasn't such a reserved guy, she would have been tempted to pounce onto his back and kiss his neck until he woke up.

But knowing that would only piss him off, Sakura settled onto her side of the mat. She let out a sigh of content to be reunited with the warmth of the blanket and the warmth of her friend. Sure, her desires would go unsatisfied, but she decided to be happy he was beside her. She couldn't imagine a world where he was far away again. A criminal away from home.

Her stomach twisted in memory of his absence. Growing suddenly lonely, Sakura hoped he would awaken soon. He may not be one for conversation, but any words from him would dull at the pain. Reminding herself that he was laying right beside her, Sakura settled onto her side. Facing the fire, she concentrated on its hypnotic flicker.

Sakura had almost fallen asleep again when she was startled awake from a low groan. She felt her eye twitch in curiosity to what Sasuke was groaning about in his sleep. Sasuke rolled over beside her, his chest suddenly pressed against her backside again. Something rigid poked into her.

Sakura let out a soft eep of shock. Sasuke was having an erotic dream right beside her!

Sakura was torn as to what she should do. A twisted side of her thought she should roll over and run her hands along his body. A more honorable side of her thought she should remove herself from the situation before Sasuke woke up. No part of her could predict how he'd behave when he awoke.

"Sakura.." Sasuke purred lowly behind her. His hips started to move against her backside. Sakura gasped. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and nether regions.

She glanced quickly behind. His eyes remained closed as his teeth bit onto his own lip.

The sight made her want to do some lip nibbling of her own.

Sasuke usually didn't have such intense dreams until that night. The dreams had plagued him all night. He would awaken, realize she was beside him, and roll away from her while hoping she had not noticed his condition. She had always been asleep, until now.

He was dreaming of undressing her again. Like he did earlier when her clothes were all wet… but this time much slower… His dream Sakura would arch her back to bring her herself closer to his hands. He watched without shame as he slowly undone each button, revealing her smooth flesh.

He had seen her yesterday. He had seen her bare breasts when he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was pulling down her pants. He hadn't meant to peek at her in perversion, but the sight of her body had left him in awe. Her mounds were perfect and full…her pink nipples hardened from the cold briefly left him wanting to explore with his mouth. He had dismissed such thoughts the day before so he could function well as her care taker. However, his subconscious was reminding him of the delicious sight of her bent over to undress… fabric sliding across her wet, strong thighs.. Over and over again.

His dreams also added her onto the mat. Her lips would pout at him seductively as she whimpered for attention. She'd arch her back to make her heavy breasts more pronounced in his line of sight. Her hands would run down her completely tantalizing nude body. She begged for him to warm her by making friction between their two bodies.

And in his dreams, he would comply using all of his primal instincts.

Then he'd wake up right before the _best_ part in horror. Not horror from the dream, but horror that he was having such wicked thoughts while Sakura was innocently sleeping beside him. Yesterday, she had nearly died… he was mortified that he was so aroused beside her when she had just gone through a traumatic experience.

However, she could also be blamed for inducing him with such thoughts by kissing him before he slept. The kiss had been completely innocent, but it was enough to get the gears turning in his mind.

Not to mention the sight of her in his clothes was a huge turn on. He loved how her most delicate of places was covered by his possessions.

Sakura starred over her shoulder, wondering how he would react if she kissed him awake. He was dreaming something quite erotic about her, and she really desperately wanted to know what.

She gasped suddenly when Sasuke's hand slid across her stomach, up her shirt. Like a frightened bunny, she remained completely still. She could feel her heart begin to pound, especially when his fingers began to rub her skin. Her racing heart made her muscles tingle, especially in the secret area between her thighs. His fingers found their way to her breast and teased her nipple. Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the sound.

His eyes widened in mortification as he observed his state. He was pressed flush against Sakura's back, she was looking back at him, and his hand was up her shirt. Not to mention the throbbing erection poking at her ass.

Sasuke inhaled sharply.

"Please don't stop," Sakura murmured shyly, her eyes not quite meeting his. Sasuke choked.

"Please," She murmured softly. She was begging him. Just like he had both fantasized and dreamed. She rolled over so their bodies were facing one another. Her wide, bright green eyes looked into him. "I want you, _Sasuke-kun_."

He paused, unsure of the safest course of action, despite overwhelmingly wanting one thing. His mind was intoxicated by her. Her scent, her physique, her eyes, her lips… everything seemed to be beckoning him forward. Sexual frustration had been drowning him for an entire night. Containing himself was no longer an option. And in his desire fill state, he accepted her offer by pulling her close and passionately laying his lips upon hers.

This kiss was nothing like their previous one the night before. His lips slid across hers sensually, teasing her for a moment. She gasped from the overwhelming sensation of it all and slipped her tongue lightly across his lower lip. Sasuke's own tongue left his mouth and slid across hers tenderly. They rubbed up against each other for awhile as the kiss grew more moist and deepened. Sakura could hardly tell if her tongue was in Sasuke's mouth or if his tongue was in hers. It seemed that as the kiss grew more entwined their bodies did as well.

Sasuke leaned forward against her, partially pinning her onto her back. With his weight upon her, Sasuke moved himself to straddle her. Her hands were lost in his silky, sexy hair. Her fingernails would occasionally scratch at his scalp, almost making him moan. His hands were on either side of her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. Why he was bothering to do such a thing when he could be teasing her nipples, Sakura couldn't understand.

Their kiss grew more intense. Sasuke's hips were rubbing up against hers, and she responded likewise. Sakura's heart raced as she grew more and more thrilled by his crafty tongue and his slowly bucking hips. She desperately wanted him to undress her, but he seemed to be enjoying their kiss too much to attempt to get her naked. She was going to have to fix that.

She pushed on his shoulders, but he did not back away. In fact, he seemed to lean his weight further more onto her. Then, he bit her lower lip lightly. She groaned and arched her back.

He dipped his head to a soft spot on her neck. Nibbling lightly, Sasuke induced a second groan of desire from Sakura. She really didn't need this much teasing from the Uchiha. Watching him bite his own lip and pant from his dirty dreams was more than enough foreplay for her. Sakura wanted him_ now _and wanted it _rough._ Unable to handle being forced into submission and Sasuke's slow pace, Sakura tried to devise a plan that would allow her to dominate Sasuke.

'_Let's see how he likes to be teased," _she mused to herself.

Her right hand remained placed on his shoulder, while her left slipped down his chest. He hovered slightly more upward, his instincts desiring her hands to roam all over his body. Her fingers probed lightly at his hardened abs, making both of them electrified with pleasure. Distracted by the hope her hand would slip into his pants, Sakura decide this was the best time to pounce on her soon to be lover.

Forcefully pushed off, Sasuke landed off of his object of desire and onto his back. His face twisted with annoyance until Sakura quickly climbed atop of him. She was straddling his hips in the most dominate, delicious way. Not believing it to be possible, Sasuke felt himself grow harder.

Starring up at her intently, Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her hands slowly pull up her shirt. Bit by bit, her smooth flesh was exposed. His mouth watered. Unable to restrain himself, Sasuke's hands moved to the shirt that was barely beneath her breasts. Sakura playfully swatted his hands away, not letting him touch the flesh he desired most.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Sa-su-ke," She teased, elongating the syllables of his name. "Or I'll have to tie you up."

The very idea made Sasuke groan.

He made a gesture of keeping his hands to himself by tucking both of his hands behind his head. She obviously wanted to play a little game with him. He watched her intently, excited for what she was going to do. Usually his heavy gaze made her nervous, but now it was only making her blood pump faster. She beamed at his inability to turn his sight away.

To reward him for playing along, Sakura pulled off her shirt completely…well technically it was _his_ shirt. Her breasts bounced free as she pulled off the shirt, nearly making Sasuke forget he had agreed to keep his hands to himself. He was raw with desire at the sight. Her nipples were erect and practically begging him to tease them. His thumbs twitched excitedly, wanting to make her cry out.

Then, she stood on her feet. Her hands pushed down the pants that barely would stay up to begin with. She leaned forward to pull them down; mirroring the position Sasuke had caught her in yesterday. He exhaled slowly in approval. Nearly groaning in excitement, Sasuke noticed how glistening moisture in the tender lips of her pussy seemed to beckon him. All of his self control was applied into not sitting up and running his hand up her thigh.

"It's not polite to stare, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed, settling herself on his hips again. She was smiling at him innocently, but he knew her mind was over filled with dirty thoughts. In his wildest dreams, he never had imagined her to be such a tempting little sex kitten.

"It's also not polite to tease," He replied, hoping she'd let him touch her soon. The foreplay method she was using was completely erotic, but he was growing anxious.

"Mmmhmm," She moaned out. Her own thumbs had found her desperate for attention nipples. Sasuke did not move his gaze for a moment, happily watching her tease herself.

"That would feel better if you let me do it," He purred out persuasively.

"I'm a little surprised you can handle watching," Sakura said, pouting her lips in jest. "I was hoping you'd lose your cool by now."

Sasuke smirked.

"You're too wet. You won't be able to tease me much longer," He observed. Sakura blushed lightly at the comment. "You'll beg for me soon enough."

Her fingers travelled down his chest, scratching him lightly. Leave it to Sasuke to make foreplay into a contest. He was right though. She wouldn't be able to tease him much longer. He was too sexy looking on his back, and she wanted him _way _too much.

Unable to handle the lack of stimulation in her aching pussy, Sakura pulled at Sasuke's pants. She blushed again at the sight of his throbbing cock. He was impressive to say the least.

She positioned herself above his hips again, letting her wet pussy lay barely against his manhood. Slowly moving her own hips, Sakura let her wetness glide against him. Sasuke groaned in both approval and frustration. He needed a release soon.

Leaning forward while still moving her hips, Sakura nibbled lightly at Sasuke's ear lobe. He groaned again, louder this time. Her pointed nipples were rubbing against his chest as well, teasing him. Yet, his hands stayed firmly in place behind his head.

He was going to have to fuck her for hours to punish her for this little game.

"Will you tell me what your dream was about?" She murmured innocently in his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck. He no longer could stand it. Moving impressively fast, Sasuke dropped his hand to his cock and positioned himself against her. His hips bucked upward roughly, impaling Sakura suddenly with his cock. She screamed, relishing in the sensation. He filled her completely.

"Yeah," he rasped out, fucking her roughly. Sakura was groaning and mewling in delight. He was a very intense lover, and his motions were teasing an ache she had experienced from him for years. His perfectionist tendencies began to make her shake in delight. With each thrust, he hit into her sweet spot with precision. Sasuke's penetration wouldn't have to last much longer for her sake. She was on the verge of hitting her peak already.

Not wanting to lose complete control atop of him yet, Sakura used her strength in her thighs to pin down his thrusts. Now, Sasuke was only allowed to move at an agonizingly slow pace. He growled in displeasure. His instincts were telling him to throw her onto her back and satisfy both of their needs, but he had a feeling she was expecting that kind of behavior. Successfully, Sakura had found a way to make him submissive.

He would have been thoroughly unhappy with this… But she looked so sexy when she was naked atop of him. To separate himself from his disappointment of the slow pace, Sasuke's thumbs moved to tease her pink nipples. Sakura groaned in approval.

She had wondered yesterday about his hand techniques in bed. Now, she knew he had a phenomenal gift. Sakura arched her back, bringing her heaving chest forward into his hands more. Knowing that his kneading was working, Sasuke purred into her ear.

"Sasuke…" She hissed out, her head tilting back.

"Mm?"

"What were you dreaming about?" She managed to gasp out.

Was that the reason he had been denied the hot, fast pace? He hadn't shared?

He smirked.

"I think that's too hot for you to handle right now."

Sakura whimpered in displeasure.

"Pleeeease, Sasuke-kun?" she begged. She bit her lip in a seductive pout.

Never, in a thousand years, would Sasuke tire of the sound of her begging for sex.

Giving him some incentive, Sakura removed his thick length from inside her. Then, she teasingly slid down slowly upon him. Not quite letting him fill her, Sakura would remove herself from him again. His tip only received an enticing stimulation, driving him wild. He tried to force his hips upward to fill her, but her strong thighs prevented him.

"You are such a fucking tease," he panted.

Unable to restrain herself, Sakura lifted her hips and brought them back down completely against his cock. Settling a moderate pace, she began to rock against them. Having enough of being teased, Sasuke slipped a finger to her clit. Using a circular motion, he began to tease the sensitive nub. Sakura gasped.

His other hand grabbed hold of the back of her head. Forcing her to lean close to his lips, Sasuke began to whisper his dirty thoughts into her ear.

"You were being a very _naughty _girl," he groaned out. "You were cold and kept begging me to warm you up…"

His hot words inspired her to pick up the pace of her hips.

"You were teasing me with your naked body… and wanted me on top of you."

"Wha—Ah!" Sakura cried out in pleasure. Sasuke's finger shook her clit suddenly, sending a wild vibration through Sakura. She practically screamed in gratification. He knew she wouldn't last much longer at this rate. She was moaning and gasping frequently, unable to finish her question.

"What," she rasped, trying to take in some air. "Did you… Mhhumm… do….. then?"

"Fucked. You. Hard." He answered, roughly thrusting into her with each word.

Moving both of his hands to her back, Sasuke pulled the over pleasured girl flat against his chest. Her hot breath panted and moved against his neck, uncontrollably. His cock twitched at her sudden lack of control, demanding a faster pace. Finally able to give in, Sasuke savagely rocked their bodies. Sakura's eyes shut in ecstasy.

Sakura was on the verge of coming on him, and Sasuke was well aware. He pulled out of her completely, only to slam into her _hard. _

The hard thrust was enough to set her off. Sakura started shaking upon his chest, screaming out. Sasuke smirked at the sight, continuing to slam himself into her. Her fingernails dug into his chest with her passion. Her hips and body seemed unable to stop shaking in spasms. Guttural cries of his own name sounded against Sasuke's neck, making him downright grin. Sakura moaned weakly then, signally to Sasuke her orgasm had finished its wild peak.

Sasuke flipped Sakura onto her back then, so he could ride her at his desired pace. Pumping into and out of her rapidly, Sasuke let out a groan. His body was reaching his own climax, and he could hardly stand all the sensations he felt from her. Sakura watched beneath him with wide eyes, captivated by the sight of him loosing complete control. His movements drawled out a pleasurable sensation for her. Complete ecstasy etched across his face along with sweat. All of his muscles seemed to be flexing in anticipation. Suddenly, it hit him.

As he rode his climax, Sakura felt a sudden heat spill into her. He, surprisingly, did not groan or cry out. He just made some animalistic grunting sounds while he panted wildly above her. His thrusts became less precise and measured, more jerky and sporadic. Sakura smiled when she realized he was trying to make the hot coupling last, before he collapsed upon her in pure exhaustion.

His face resting against her neck, Sasuke's pants slowly began to die down. Sakura felt her own breaths slowly return to a calmed state. Her entire body was pulsating with pleasure from the intense love making. Sasuke was having a similar experience.

"Is there a reason you had to tantalize me so?" Sasuke murmured against her skin. Sakura giggled at the comment.

Finally able to touch him in any way she wanted, Sakura ran her fingers across his well sculpted shoulders.

"You didn't like it?" she whimpered in a fake tone. "I could have sworn you just came all over me."

"You nearly killed me," he replied, rubbing his nose against her skin. Sakura felt herself smile at the affectionate gesture. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve such torture."

Silence.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke, not sure if he really was _that _stupid to say such a thing. Turns out, he was. Effectively, he had ruined the moment with a simple sentence. Her mind returned to past troubles and his most unflattering moments as a person.

Sensing the heavy, unhappy gaze upon him, Sasuke looked up at his lover. No longer smiling contentedly, she began to frown slightly. Not wanting a repeat of last night, Sasuke buried his face into her neck and mumbled a soft, rarely heard phrase.

"My mistake."

Thankfully for Sasuke, Sakura knew this was a grand apology for the Uchiha. Temporarily forgiving him, Sakura arched her back in a yawn. Sasuke rolled off of her and onto his back, thinking this was a gesture for him to get off. Immediately, Sakura settled herself upon his chest. A single finger traced against his muscles, slowly outlining each rise and fall.

Not wanting to waste the perfect opportunity to ask him a few burning questions, Sakura kissed at his neck. Sasuke had mostly dozed off, but was aware of her movements.

"Sasuke-kun?"she whispered. Sasuke didn't reply, hoping she'd think he was asleep.

"I know you're awake," She giggled out.

_Damn it. _

"I'll just ask you one question, and you can go to sleep, okay?"

Trying to quiet her, Sasuke rubbed at the back of her neck. Sakura sighed harmoniously, enjoying the comforting movements of his fingers.

"What did you mean by thank you?" She asked, not distracted by his attempt to calm her. She, of course, as referring to one of the most heart wrenching moments between them…when he had first left. Crying out a confession of love, Sakura had desperately tried anything to prevent them from separating. He murmured a soft thank you. Then, he was gone.

Despite the cryptic question, Sasuke knew what she was referring to as well.

Silence.

"Thank you is an expression of gratitude," Sasuke answered shortly and vaguely. She began to untangle herself from him. He tried to wrap her into his arms again, but the stealthy female escaped his grasp.

As she straddled his waist, Sasuke knew he was in danger. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, her breasts lightly brushing across his chest.

"You know, you are _very _sexy, Sasuke-kun," She murmured in his ear, biting lightly at the lobe. Sasuke felt his body beginning to respond in arousal. "But I promise to deny you, if you don't answer that question clearly."

He didn't know what bothered him more: the fact she was using his desire to her own advantage or the fact he didn't care.

Pause.

"I am grateful that you love me."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Naruto and Sai both perked up at the sound of the hotel door opening. Night had fallen and both were concerned by the pair's lack of arrival. The door revealed both missing team members looking completely exhausted.

Naruto and Sai would assume this exhaustion was the result of fighting a winter storm to come to the inn. In reality, the couple was exhausted from hours and hours of sex. Sakura realized with some horror that she had spent an entire day in bed with the Uchiha. She was unbelievably sore… a love goddess who would be limping for awhile. Sasuke just had a thinly veiled look of triumph on his face.

"I had to convince the hotel manager for a half an hour you were expecting us. You couldn't at least mention we were coming?" Sakura said in annoyance. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had some strange bruise on his face, which he assumed had been induced by Sakura.

Sai and Naruto both cut their eyes to each other. They both then peered at Sakura and Sasuke deeply, trying to decide if sex had occurred between the pair. There were no blatant warning signs. Sakura held her pack while Sasuke held his own. They were not touching, nor were their cheeks pink from hours and hours of erotic passion. Well, they were slightly pink, but the winter cold could account for that.

"Sooo…" Naruto began slowly, trying to gently prod for information. He had money at stake, and he was positive he was about to win. "How was hanging out in the cave last night waiting for the storm to pass?"

"Kind of cold for the most part," Sakura said with a shrug while moving into the room to drop her pack on the floor. Her poker face was well into play. Sasuke always had his poker face in play.

"Naruto and I spent the evening drinking alcohol. Naruto said he always to see me inebriated since I am emotionally retarded," Sai reported. Sakura laughed lightly at the comment, while Sasuke raised a single brow. Sai then pointed to Sasuke. "You're next."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He simply replied with, "No."

"We'll see," Naruto said with his usual wide grin at Sasuke. "So you said the cave was cold? How did you keep warm?"

"A fire, silly," Sakura replied while unzipping her winter coat. She looked up at Naruto, not quite sure why he would ask such a strange question. She raised a single pink brow. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason! No reason!" Naruto said with a fake smile, waving his hands submissively into the air. Once Sasuke and Sakura began to discuss something boring about the mission, Naruto leaned in to Sai's ear.

"See Sai, I told you they didn't have sex. By the looks of it, they even had a really nasty fight," Naruto whispered quickly in Sai's ear.

Sai frowned slightly in disappointment. Perhaps Naruto was right that Sasuke and Sakura had no sexual tension.

"And I was so certain I was beginning to understand relationships," Sai bemoaned to his blonde friend, in his own bland tone of course.

"Just keep trying. I'm sure you'll get it eventually," Naruto said with a sympathetic shrug. "Sasuke and Sakura are hard people to read. I've got years of experience on you."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Sasuke snapped, trying to engage their attention. His arms were folded unhappily. Most likely because the drunken messes had left their room in a state of disaster, and Sasuke was not looking forward to being on cleanup crew.

"He wants to decide if you engaged in coitus with Sakura. He and I have a bet going." Sai informed in a matter-of-fact tone. Naruto paled, looking as if he could faint.

Sasuke put his hands on his hips and turned towards the blonde hair nin.

"What?" He hissed, his voice practically dripping with animosity. However, Sakura's blushing, guilty face gave way to the truth.

"Ewwww!" Naruto cried, his face wide with shock. He pointed to the medical-nin's guilty look. "That's disgusting! You two! In a cave? What are you, fucking animals? That's so gross! Are you two going to fuck when Sai and I are sleeping?"

"Baka!" Sakura screamed in embarrassment, lunging at Naruto with her fist. If she beat him on time, maybe he would drop the topic. "How dare you get wasted while on a mission, _and then _make inappropriate bets!"

"I am the inappropriate one!" Naruto cried, managing to evade her. "I didn't fuck a teammate while on duty!"

"Pervert!" She screamed, punching out a wall instead of him. He was lucky to evade her a second time, but his luck was running thin.

Both of the dark haired teammates watched the scene, stepping out of the way when the scuffle came too close for comfort. Sasuke considered briefly beating Naruto as well, but decided to let Sakura take over. Sai then turned to Sasuke, knowing his time was short before Sakura attacked him too. Despite his eminent doom, Sai had a smile of accomplishment on his face.

"Congratulations on your intercourse," He said beamingly. "Does this mean you won't be a jerk anymore?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped, shocked that anyone would dare say such a thing to him.

"I'm only asking because if you are _not_ going to be an angry jerk, then I will need to assign you a new nickname," Sai explained.

Behind him, Sakura had clobbered Naruto into unconsciousness. Grabbing a hold of Sai's neck, Sasuke casually remarked to her, "This one is next."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

The next morning, both Sai and Naruto woke up with the worst headache of their life. Fearing his head may burst open at any moment, Naruto begged for relief from Sakura. Much to his surprise, she had haughtily refused.

"Pleeeeeeeese, Sakura-chan!" Naruto begged. "I don't even know why it hurts so bad!"

Sakura cross her arms and looked the other way.

"Nope," She answered shortly.

"But, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, shaking her lightly. "What happened? Did you hit me again?"

Sai pressed his face further into the pillow. Much like Naruto, he feared his head my burst open.

"You two drank through two bottles of saki," Sasuke said from the corner, finishing packing up Sakura's things. Naruto raised a brow that Sasuke was organizing for Sakura, but decided his obsessive cleaning was kicking in again.

"I remember drinking.." Sai groaned to confirm Sasuke's story. However, Sai swore there was an entire day unaccounted for _after_ the drinking. What had happened in the day, however, he was unable to recollect.

"Want me to brief you on the status of our mission?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Naw," Naruto said scratching his head. "I doubt anything exciting even happened anyway."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Author's Notes:**

**Since it's not that common of a term, coitus is the scientific word for sex. Just in case anyone was confused. : )**

**The Sasuke version has been half written. It would have been done by now, but I have been making a special effort to see it is different. I promise it'll be available soon, however!**

**I decided the best way to make up for Sakura being the damsel in distress was to make her dominant in bed. Lol Sasuke needs a partner who doesn't take his crap all the time. **

**If you liked the fic and Sasuke's sexy hair, please leave a review! ^o^ They are like sweet, sweet candy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the Sasuke based version where he falls into the water instead of Sakura. I have decided to post this as an add-on to **_**Heated **_**as a thank you to all of my readers, especially those of you who fav'd and reviewed. ^_^ **

**This version hints at sexual content, but contains no graphic lemon.**

**Enjoy! **

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

"Come here, Sasuke," Sakura called to him over her shoulder. "Look at this lake.. it has frozen perfectly smooth."

She had been right. The view was pristine and unreal, like a mirror. As Sasuke over looked the cliff's ridge, he felt a rare sense of awe and beauty. However, his mouth did not convey he thought so. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, temporarily warming his neck from the sensation. Leaning over, Sakura attempted to look closer at the still water.

A small scroll slipped from her pocket, falling onto the smooth hard surface below. Sakura frowned and cursed a soft word. Climbing onto the ice was unsafe, but leaving behind an incriminating scroll to enemies was dangerous. The proficient medic eased her way to the edge, preparing herself to scale down the cliff side. However, a firm hand grabbed her upper arm. Sakura's eyes met with Sasuke's.

"That lake probably isn't frozen through," He warned her.

"I'll be careful."

"No. You wait here," Sasuke pulled her back by the arm, rather forcefully. Despite his insult to her abilities, Sakura felt a sense of thrill from his protective nature. The rogue nin rarely showed his protective side, but when he did, he was unyielding in his resolve. Nevertheless, Sakura tried to reason with him.

"I weigh less than you," She argued. "If the ice is weak, it's more likely to break under you."

Sasuke ignored her, moving to the edge.

"Plus, I have better chakra control than you. I can balance my chakra into my feet to help me across the ice better."

He shook his head at her.

"Wait here."

Unloading his pack from his shoulders, Sasuke set the pack down. Sakura may have better chakra control, but Sasuke knew he simply had more chakra. She had to feel drained from their rapid journey up here, trying to not lose the trail of the gang. Besides, if he did fall through, he was a stronger swimmer. His muscle tone and ready supply of energy would allow him to remain warm, while her thin frame would lose heat too rapidly.

Justified in his choice, Sasuke landed with a small thud onto the ice. He edged himself to the scroll, careful to balance the chakra in his feet. Despite his finesse, the ice still sank slightly beneath him.

"Is it frozen through?" Sakura cried from above.

Sasuke shook his head, not bothering to turn around and face her.

"Be careful!" She replied.

When the hell wasn't he?

Pulling the scroll into his gloved fingers, Sasuke turned around to his female teammate. Using great accuracy, he threw the scroll towards her. The clever girl caught it.

Making his way back to the young lady, Sasuke's thoughts drifted towards the satisfaction of being right in not letting her come down. Too lost in his own smug attitude, he did not notice the ice give a little, warning him. He stepped too heavy.

Suddenly, he was submerged under water.

The icy cold water did not make him shiver initially. Instead, it made him ache with a sharp, pointed pain. He opened his eyes beneath the surface, taking in the clear environment around him. Pushing his chakra through his muscles to keep his vital organs warm, Sasuke made sure strong strokes to the surface.

The cold water was teasing his mind, however. His thoughts grew fuzzy…almost out of touch with reality. His mind drifted backwards, to a time long since past. As his lungs burning from the lack of air, Sasuke remembered the first time he had ever nearly drowned.

His older brother, Itachi, had been a proponent of the sink or swim method of teaching. Giving his little brother a wicked grin, Itachi lifted Sasuke under his arms and tossed him into the lake's depths. Being only five years old, Sasuke naturally panicked.

When he opened his eyes in the lake water then, he only saw cloudy water. Nothing like the pristine beauty he was emerged in now. Now, he could probably clearly see miles away.

Sasuke's muscles began to twitch involuntarily. Panic set into his limbs, forcing him into an unwanted frenzy. Why hadn't he reached the top by now?

His torn thought process went back to the summer day he nearly drowned. Then, he had been rescued by his older brother. He recalled several harsh pats on the back, trying to force him to cough up water.

"You are a natural swimmer little brother," Itachi encouraged him, trying to convince Sasuke into getting back into the water. "You just got flipped over and went the wrong way. You were swimming to the bottom. Next time, exhale and watch which way the bubbles go. Then, you'll know."

Sasuke, remembering his brother's advice, exhaled. He had made the same mistake twice, almost fifteen years apart. He had been swimming to the bottom again.

"_You always react first, Sasuke. Observe more, and then react,"_ Itachi's voice echoed in his mind. Sasuke couldn't remember why his brother had said that to him though.

His lungs burned, gulping in water against Sasuke's will. Forcing himself to pushing upwards more, Sasuke suddenly reached the surface. A pair of hands took hold of his arms, pulling him atop of the water.

Unaware of his surroundings, Sasuke felt the strong hands press into his chest, forcing him to spit up the swallowed water. As he composed himself, he did not hear the frantic questions of the female beside him.

"Can you feel your limbs? Did you ever loss consciousness?" She babbled, rubbing at his back. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I couldn't get to you... the ice had moved and I couldn't see where you fell in. I'm so sorry Sasuke. I promise you'll be fine, okay? I didn't mean to let you stay in there so long."

Coming into realization, Sasuke noticed Sakura sitting beside him, trying to shake him into attention.

"We need to get you inside those caves. Now," She urged hurriedly. She stood to her feet, using some of her unreal strength to help pull him to his.

"Pump your chakra through your body. You need to protect your core," She ordered, walking quickly while bearing some of his weight. "Can you talk to me please?"

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"I want to make sure you're all here. People with hypothermia suffer from mild confusion," She explained, forcing him up the cliff side. "Can you climb or do you need me to carry you?"

"Carry me?" He asked, his brows moving together. "Do I look like a damn woman?"

Sakura smiled to herself. Even after a near death experience, Sasuke still stubbornly held onto his pride. Using a limited power he should have been preserving, Sasuke made his way up the mountain. Sakura trailed closely behind him, carefully watching his every move. Thankfully, both members made it to the top unscathed.

Once inside the cave, Sakura frantically threw off her gloves. Standing before Sasuke, she unzipped his soaking coat and threw it to the floor. Rushing to the kits set against the walls of the cave, Sakura threw off the top and began to search.

"Can you get the rest of your clothes off or are your fingers too numb?" Sakura asked, pulling a towel forth.

"I'll get it," He answered. Once she left, he struggled with undressing himself. It would have been far easier to just let the experienced nurse take action, but his pride had interfered. Pride could very well been his greatest weakness.

She went outside to retrieve their packs, while he dried himself off with the towel. His nose scrunched in disapproval of the smell of the cloth. It was something like an old closet. When she returned, she announced her arrival. Covering himself, Sasuke observed her looking pointedly away from him as she slid his pack across the floor.

While he dressed himself in his spare clothing, Sakura laid down a mat. She covered the mat with a sleeping bag. Fuel had been thrown into the fire pit, but she was having poor luck with the matches. Finally redressed, Sasuke stood beside her and moved his fingers awkwardly. Barely able to use his clan's fire technique, he lit warmth into the room.

Without words, Sakura pressed onto his shoulders, gesturing him to sit down on the mat. Kneeling before him, she ran her hand along his forehead. His skin no longer held its usual alabaster glow. Now it was lavender white… sickly pale. Dark circles under his eyes indicated exhaustion, most likely from the over usage of chakra after a long day. His lips, while always alluring to Sakura's, were a frightening faded blue. His shivers were powerful, shaking his entire form. Yet, his teeth did not chatter. The strain of his jaw indicated he was forcing them tight so the sound would not escape.

"Sasuke," Sakura began with uncertainly in her voice. "I believe you are suffering from moderate hypothermia. Your body temperature has lowered, causing you to shiver strongly. This is also apparent from your lack of muscle coordination. Your face is pale and your lips are blue…"

She trailed off for a moment. Sasuke was absolutely the worst patient in history. Multiple times over she had been given examples of his reluctance to admit he was hurt and his refusal to be healed properly. In the past, the only reasoning that would appeal to him was the threat that an injury may ruin his career. He said nothing, so she continued with explaining.

"I am going to try to warm you slowly, so as not to shock your nervous system. I am going to rub at your toes and fingers first, since frost bite is most likely in those locations. The friction will stimulate blood flow. After that, I'll make you something warm to eat. Okay?"

"I'll do that on my own. You get changed out of your wet clothes."

Sakura frowned slightly. She anticipated his refusal of her treating him. Taking his left hand into her own, she began to rub at his fingers. Sasuke tried not to gasp from the sudden affectionate contact.

"Your fingers are too numb," she reasoned, massaging his hand gently in her own.

"Hmp. I'll manage," He replied, looking away from her. He felt a different kind of warmth circulate his body. The kind of warmth any man would feel when a charming young woman held his hands.

"But…" she trailed off thoughtfully. "I'll go change into my dry clothes first, okay? I'm willing to compromise on this."

She smiled at him reassuringly, which he chose to ignore. His gazed focused onto his lap, refusing to acknowledge there was a stunning feminine figure undressing herself across the room. His mind refused to acknowledge that some part of him wished to sneak a peek. Quickly, Sakura was redressed into her warm, comfortable clothing. She settled herself beside Sasuke again, taking his hand into her own once more.

She finally was holding Sasuke Uchiha's hand, but it was only to prevent permanent damage. How disappointing.

Her ministrations continued for awhile, moving from one hand to the other. She let out a soft giggle when Sasuke jumped from the feeling of her hand on his foot.

"Sasuke-kun… are you ticklish?" she teased him playfully, her fingers edging across the soles of his feet. He only starred her down in response, trying to prevent himself from jerking at the sensation. When she started to giggle, he didn't bother to hold back a glare. Satisfied that she had prevented long term damage to his feet and fingers, she moved to find something to wrap him up in. Thankfully, the kit contained a fleece blanket. Tenderly, she wrapped the blanket across his shoulders.

"You take it," Sasuke refused, pushing the blanket away from himself. Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"I wasn't under the ice," Sakura persuaded. "I was only a little damp when we walked back. You were completely soaked."

"Hn," He replied, pushing the blanket off of his shoulders when she tried to drape it around him.

Inhaling slowly, Sakura considered the best course of action with her stubborn patient.

"Why don't you want it? You're shivering like crazy… I've never seen anyone look so cold," She whispered softly behind him. Sasuke couldn't explain himself to her really. He desired that she be warm before him. Watching her shake was far more irritating than the cold of his skin. Unable to express himself and refuse her, Sasuke accepted the blanket around his shoulders the third time she attempted to wrap him.

"I'm going to make you some ramen, okay?" Sakura said to Sasuke, eyeing his shivering over her shoulder. "The warm food should help you heat up."

"Hn."

"I swear," Sakura grumbled to herself. "Someday I'm going to find a way to get you to answer without using monosyllables."

"_Better women than you have tried," _Sasuke thought to himself, darkly. Sakura noticed his eyes look downward, going out of focus. His mouth subtly fell into a frown.

Sasuke's mother had often tried to break him of his habit of answering her shortly. His mother was a warm, cheerful woman who was constantly patting the top of his head and asking him questions about his day. His earliest of memories was how she would chatter to him while cuddling and nuzzling. His father, however, put an end to that.

Since she could no longer coddle her son in fear he'd become weak, Mikoto would continue her chatter with him while patting the top of his head. Her attempts to smooth her son's spiky hair had always been in vain. Itachi advised him once that all he'd have to do was swat away her hand and she'd stop. However, Sasuke enjoyed his mother's affections.

He could almost hear her soft, sweet toned voice still…. And her punishment method of choice when her sons didn't respond to her.

"_I am happy you are home," She cooed softly while trying to smooth his hair. "Your brother returned from his mission and has been resting."_

_Knowing Itachi was home made him want to train desperately, especially since his older brother had already slept some. His father had yet to return home, which meant no one else would want Itachi's attention. _

"_Aa," Sasuke would reply patiently_.

_**Flick! **_

"_Ow!" Sasuke cried, covering his mouth. Having married into the Uchiha clan, Mikoto was surrounded by men who would barely reply in conversation. She refused to see her precious baby boy grow into one of those men. Itachi had never responded to her gentle corrections when he was a child. So with Sasuke, she decided to try a more simple method of punishment. When she would flick her son's lips, she always did so quickly. He cried out mostly in surprise, rather than in pain. _

"_Use complete sentences, dear," She reminded him yet again. Her hand gently stroked his cheek, telling him she wasn't really angry with him. "I know your brother doesn't answer in complete sentences, but I do not want you to end up like him."_

"_I heard __**that**__," Itachi called from the other room causing Mikoto to snicker. Forgetting his mother, Sasuke would rush off to pester his favorite companion. _

One of Sasuke's countless regrets was that he didn't spend more time with his mother. He wished at times he was gentler and kind like she would have wanted, but that was not the man he had become.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thoughts. It was a dangerous question to pose to Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura had decided, however, to try to snap him out of his dark musings when they could. Perhaps if they did, Sasuke's overall wellbeing would improve.

"Nothing," He snapped in annoyance.

Sakura handed him a cup of tea as the noodles softened in their container. His shaking hands were unable to handle the cup, spilling the hot water onto his fingers. Sasuke hissed in disapproval.

He ate and drank quickly, eager to feel warmth within himself again. Perhaps he could even replenish his chakra. However, the hot food only temporarily offered him comfort. He continued to shake forcefully. Sakura frowned at him, running her hand along his forehead.

"You're so cold.." she murmured wistfully "I'm running out of options, Sasuke."

He stared into her eyes, knowing the next logical course of action for both of their health. They needed to maintain body heat. All other sources of heat had failed.

"Lie down beside me then," he answered with an unhappy sigh. She smiled briefly at him, thankful he wasn't going to put up a fight. He slipped under the sleeping bag as she positioned the fleece blanket atop of it. Sasuke tried not to be surprised but the sudden closeness of Sakura.

Sakura settled herself into his arms. Wrapping herself against his chest, her body heat warmed his core. To his surprise, she did not lie facing away from him. Her face tucked into the crock of his neck, almost as if she were made to fit against him like this. Her hands tenderly massaged his neck, either to stimulate heat or to help calm him. Either way, the ministrations were having a disturbing effect on Sasuke. Disturbing in the fact he didn't want to throw her off. Even more so that he was slowly relaxing… Gently he drifted into the gates of sleep. She whispered something softly. Her words hung so delicately into the air, Sasuke had almost been unable to understand her.

"What does this remind you of, Sasuke-kun?" She murmured, her voice almost breaking in memory. He knew of the moment she spoke of. A sacred moment they had shared together only a couple of years ago, back when he intended to kill both her and Naruto.

There had been a battle.

_Sasuke awoke. Beside him a few feet away lay Naruto unconscious. _

_A few yards beyond that, Madara lay dead. Sasuke's first clear thought in that moment was that he was alone. The sole survivor of a once prestigious clan. Most likely, he would be the last of his kind forever. _

_He watched, entranced by Naruto's body. Above him hovering Sakura's figure, weeping generously. In the dark, Sasuke could hear her gasping and choking on her sorrow. She whispered something to Naruto, not awakening him. Her hands hovered along Naruto's body, glowing green. As she healed her teammate, she continued to weep. Naruto stirred, alerting Sasuke that he was alive. Sakura's hands fell to her side. As she bent her head downward, her tears hit the earthen ground._

_Sniffing, she looked up at Sasuke. Their eyes met and locked. _

"_Do…you want me to heal you?" She questioned, her hands shaking. Sakura was filled with both relief and terror. She was relieved to find both males were alive. Once she first had assessed the scene, she believed both of them to be dead, making her openly cry. Despite the discovery both were alive, she remained unsettled. Tears continued to pour. She was terrified Sasuke would try to attack her and Naruto. If he did, she would have to protect Naruto. Sasuke would be killed. After all that had just occurred, Sasuke had no chakra left for battle. He stood no chance against her._

_When Naruto had taken off without her for Sasuke, she had been slow to catch up. From what she gathered, Sasuke had turned against Madara. When Naruto arrived by luck, he joined Sasuke in the assault. How the pair had managed to defeat the seemingly immortal was impossible for Sakura to imagine. However, Sasuke and Naruto were an almost unbeatable team. _

_Whatever had happened left both Sasuke and Naruto at death's doorstep. She attended to Naruto first, all the while wondering if she should try to heal Sasuke. When she noticed the Uchiha's gaze upon her, she knew she could not restraint herself from helping him._

_Sasuke didn't move or respond. He was frozen into a trance of confusion and confliction. When she edged herself closer to him, he did not back away. Her hand rested above his abdomen, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. _

"_Do you think that's wise?" He asked, eyes dark and disillusioned. "I want to cleanse the world of your village with fire. You know I have no qualms with killing you… or your friend." _

"_Our village… our friend." She replied, her eyes staring down his. Tension rose into her neck. Her words attempted to attach Sasuke to his past. Whenever someone tried to force him into remembering his life at Konoha, he would become enraged. She prepared herself physically for battle, expecting him to lash out at any moment. _

_They did not battle, however. They remained locked into each other's gaze. It was intensely suffocating. Sakura's vision blurred so that all she could see was into was Sasuke's black eyes. _

"_Why did you kill him?" She asked, breaking the silence but not the gaze. A delayed tear from earlier slipped down her cheek. _

"_My family had disowned him. He brought them to destruction as well, so he had to be destroyed."_

"_But he helped you…"_

"_And he was foolish to do so."_

"_And Konoha is next?"_

"_Yes. I wanted to destroy it alone. I am the only one with the right."_

_A few renegade tears slipped from Sakura's eyes, but her expression and gaze did not waver. _

"_I can't let you do that."_

"_Then end me."_

_She shook her head. _

"_Naruto and I will never be able to kill you. We love you," she swallowed. _

"_If you don't, you condemn Konoha to destruction."_

_Sakura's fists clenched and her gaze fell into her lap. More tears slipped down her face. Not allowing herself to whimper and gasp aloud her pain, her lungs burned inside of her. She inhaled sharply. _

"_I feel like you are asking me to kill you," She stated to him. _

_He watched her intently. _

"_And I think that you want me to kill you because it makes everything easy for you. If you are dead, you don't have to feel conflicted anymore."_

"_Why would I feel conflicted in revenge?"_

"_Because Itachi sacrificed everything to prevent the destruction of Konoha. You want revenge for him but... you..." A whimper of pain escaped her. "You… you are so angry you were left alone, but there is no one you can blame any more. And..." Her fists shook in her lap. She wanted to say so much more, but she was unable to carry on. Feeling overwhelmed, her babbles nearly made no sense._

_The Sasuke she knew was long gone. The shell of what had once been sat before her, but she could not fill that shell. Her words were only in vein and she knew that. Nothing she could say or do would ever bring __Sasuke-kun __back. He may be breathing before her, but Sakura came to grips that the person she loved was dead. Hate and anger had consumed him long ago. Her tears and sobs now were her tears of mourning. _

_Sasuke starred into her. For a foolish girl, she had been so correct. She knew everything about the conflict within him. Her words were a tangled mess, but the spoke true to the turmoil within him. His own thoughts were a tangled mess. _

_He was torn between the sting of betrayal from his village and their sordid connection to the massacre and precious memories of a sunny place. However, Itachi had been willing to agree to it all. He could tolerate the loss out of love. To destroy the village, was to mar the memory of Itachi's ultimate sacrifice. _

_A sacrifice he shouldn't have been forced to make. _

_Suddenly closing the distance, Sakura pressed herself against him in a fierce hug. The familiarity of her embrace absorbed Sasuke from pushing her away and harming her. He was far too sunk into himself to full absorb the concept of the being beside him. She trembled against his chest, sobbing into him. _

"_Please," she pleaded, unable to handle her conclusion that the real Sasuke was long dead. Some part of her believed she was suffering from denial. "Please come home. Please… let's just go back to the way things were."_

"_I can never go back," He answered with frustration, his hand rising. He would have to end her life now. _

"_Then everything can change!" She cried, looking up into his eyes. "We'll… the three of us… I just want us together. I just want us together again. It's what you're family would have wanted for you!"_

_He did not lower his hand for the fatal blow to her neck. He didn't move. _

"_It'll be better now… You'll feel better, I promise. Naruto and I will never leave you. Please!" She sobbed somewhat incoherently. "We'll find a way to fix your charges… You can have redemption."_

_Naruto awoke from her cries, but made sure not to alert them of his conscious presence. He watched the fierce embrace she was giving Sasuke, hoping she could wear him down. If Sakura could persuade him, they would be united again. He would not have to fight to the death for his best friend. They could all be unified, alive and happy. Naruto was willing to do anything for their unification. _

_The blonde nin also watched protectively, knowing Sasuke may prepare to strike the vulnerable girl. _

"_We'll be like a family," Sakura promised, not even believing her words mattered anymore. Yet, she pressed on. Had he not been so weak mentally, Sasuke would have ended her, but his hand remained aloft. Naruto straightened up suddenly, preparing to rush Sasuke before he struck. He watched in horror, seemingly in slow motion, as Sasuke's hand lowered to her. _

_But Sasuke's hand gently rested against Sakura's back._

_It was at that moment, Naruto knew that Sasuke was willing to come home. _

Snapping back into reality, Sasuke lowered his gaze to the dozing female in his arms. As if knowing his gaze was upon her, she nuzzled his neck gently. She gave him a tight hug, forcing him to exhale air. Sasuke hated having people so close, but the memory had weakened him temporarily. He momentarily felt guilt and allowed her to do as she pleased.

"I'm surprised," she murmured in amusement, her lips brushing against his skin. Sasuke resisted the instinct he felt to pull her closer.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You're handling the cuddling well. You must have been freezing!"

"We are _not _cuddling. We are huddling for warmth."

She giggled in response.

Lately, Sasuke had noticed she was quick to chuckle. Rarely did he ever see her cry, but she was constantly giggling. He was pleased to see the lack of tears, reasoning to himself that her cry baby ways had been annoying when they were genin. In reality, he hated to see her cry for a completely different reason.

He sighed patiently. His shivers were dying down, calming as Sakura began to doze in his arms once again. She was terribly warm, like holding a vessel of sunshine. Her eyes gazed upward to his, ebony meeting emerald.

"Sasuke-kun… may I ask you a serious question?"

"No."

She sighed in disappointment.

"Please... I promise just one question. You can answer it with a single word and everything."

He gave her a long, pointed look. Ignoring this blatant sign language of refusal, Sakura pressed onwards.

"I just need to know… are you… are you still lonely? Like you were before?"

He didn't respond. He just looked at her.

"Because… Naruto and I try really hard to make sure you aren't, but I feel like you are. Naruto says I'm imagining it, but…"

"Do you and Naruto discuss me often?" he interrupted. He hated how close Naruto and Sakura had become. There had been a time when Sakura always felt like an outsider between Naruto and Sasuke. Now, everything had changed. Sasuke was definitely the outsider.

"I'm constantly worrying about you," she confessed sheepishly. "He tries to make me feel better about it."

"About what?"

"About you… and if you are…" She paused, unable to finish her sentence.

Sasuke's mouth pressed into a line. Sakura suddenly regretted asking the question. She wanted to bury her face into his neck so she wouldn't have to face him, but leaning in for a closer contact was undesirable at this moment as well.

"You are irritating. You always trying to interfere with things you cannot control."

"I can't help it… you're so important to me... to all of us."

"Do not be concerned. I have no intentions of leaving," he answered her shortly, offense creeping into his tone.

"I know that," she replied bravely. He obviously didn't wish to continue this discussion. If she pressed him too roughly, he was sure to blow up. "But it's a waste for you to be with us… and you still feel alone."

"You cannot make someone happy, Sakura. Do not trouble yourself with the impossible."

"That's total crap," she responded. He raised his eyebrow at her. Was she seriously stupid enough to pick a fight at a time like this? "You make me happy every day…"

He glared at her.

"Like right now.. I'm happy that you didn't respond with 'hn' or 'aa' to my question."

"Quit babbling like a sap."

"I wouldn't have to babble like a sap if.." Her sentence interrupted with an index finger to her lips. Sasuke gave her a strong, scolding look.

"Sakura, shut up. _Now_."

His answer hung into the air, even though he had left the words unspoken. Sakura, however, had clearly received the message. Sasuke was still lonely, but he would never confess the sentiment aloud. In fact, he was angry he still felt this way. He was infuriated that returning to the only remaining people who loved him had not cured him of his ache. Sakura could tell all this as she watched his eyes darken. A cloud seemed to loom around him.

Sakura's infamously short temper almost went off from his disheartened attitude, but she restrained herself when she realized that Sasuke was trying to be polite. Polite in his own asshole, self-centered, warped view of polite. His temper was twice as bad as hers, yet he did not yell at her or threaten her for poking at sensitive territory. Since he obviously chose to show some containment, she returned the favor.

They both closed their eyes. Despite the tension, both members of the pair were comforted by the other's presence eventually. Sakura was comforted that the nin who had once been far away was lying beside her. His near drowning today had frightened her, making her additionally grateful he was safe. He may not have complete inner peace, but he was calm enough to slowly drift into sleep. Sasuke was comforted by the presence of someone he cared for beside him, despite the fact he would never admit just _how _important she was aloud.

The blizzard winds shrieked outside, tearing against the cave. Tucked away from the hazardous weather, both Sasuke and Sakura fell into a contented sleep. Some of the cold air brushed into their sleeping chamber, despite the long tunnel it had to travel down first. As the cold air swept across the fire, it managed to reach Sasuke's sleeping form. Sensitive to the drop in temperature and still struggling to completely warm himself, the unconscious Uchiha pulled the sleeping female closer. Sakura's body reacted to the embrace, her face gently nuzzling against his chest in her sleep.

Regardless of being unconscious, Sasuke's psyche seemed to feel soothed from her warm presence. His muscles relaxed and his dreams drifted into peaceful territory. He dreamt of warm summer days, ramen stands, grinning idiots, and sweet blossom girls. His own personal source of comfort.

Sakura's dreams, however, were not as soothing. Any outsider who observed the pair would assume that Sasuke would be the one plagued by demons during sleep, but in reality Sakura often suffered from more nightmares than him. Sakura suspected this was from her dual nature, her inner worries manifesting themselves in her dreams. Her eyelids raced back and forth while her mind frightened her with dreams of abandonment, death, and isolation. Her precious ones were nowhere to be found.

Sasuke was awoken from his peaceful slumber by a whimper. Unaware of his surroundings, he lay confused for a moment. He tried to remember where he was and how he had arrived there. Before he even opened his eyes, he felt the pressure and warmth from the body entwined with his. Having another so close should have startled him, but the sweet scent tickling at his nose alerted him it was only Sakura. His eyes fluttering open at a cry.

Looking down at her form, he watched as Sakura struggled in her sleep. Her limbs twitched slightly, shaking her delicate figure. Rolling over in her sleep, she moved away from Sasuke. The sudden lack of his warmth against her seemed to agitate the girl further, and she cried out once more. It was at this time Sasuke noticed moisture on his shirt where she had been resting her head. Sakura had been crying in her sleep.

Disturbed by another cry, Sasuke's hand rose to shake the girl firmly.

"Wake up," He ordered.

Shocked by the sudden strong voice, Sakura sat up. Her eyes had flashed open wide, tears still sliding down her cheeks. Gasping, Sakura's hands gripped at her sides. Slowly, she realized that she had awoken into reality. Her fears had only been a work of fiction. Turning her gaze to Sasuke, she offered him an apologetic look. Her eyes shimmered from the moisture.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing at her wet cheeks.

Sasuke paused, unsure of how to respond to her. When she remained seated too long, he pulled at her shoulder.

"Lie down again," He commanded gently. His tone was something she was unfamiliar with.

Obeying his orders, Sakura settled herself beside him instead of atop of him. In the flickering firelight, she stared at him. Noticing the wet spot on his shirt, she frowned.

"Sorry for crying on you."

"Quit."

Sakura knew his one word reply really meant, "_Quit apologizing. I am not upset with you." _She smiled a bittersweet smile. Sasuke was strangely affectionate in his own way. He did not ask her what she had been dreaming off, nor did he offer any words of comfort. Instead, he turned onto his side to face her. Giving her a strange look, his hand came to rest on her neck. His eyes closed, a gesture that they should return to their slumber.

The wind continued to howl outside. His hand remained against her neck heavily, but in a comforting, delightful way. His gesture lightened Sakura, relieving her from the stress of her subconscious. Smiling, she whispered soft pillow talk to Sasuke.

"You're really sweet sometimes."

"Aa."

Her smile widened, entertained by his talent for the one word response.

"It's so strange. When you were gone, I used to dream you were still home. You would be training with me and Naruto like always, and we'd be doing our regular routine."

Her voice had turned wistful.

"But then, I'd wake up and remember you were gone. Of course, I'd cry. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it."

He opened his eyes at her. Their eyes met, but he did not forbid her from speaking any more.

"Now that you're home, I start having dreams about destruction and war. Then, I cry in my sleep. Isn't that the stupidest thing? There's nothing wrong, but I still end up crying!"

Sasuke's eyes looked guilty. Part of him knew he had been the instigator of the majority of stress in her lifetime. To her surprise, he responded.

"When I was gone, I'd dream of being in Konoha."

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"Do you dream of being away now that you are back?"

"No."

Sasuke wished he was the kind of person who spoke his mind aloud. He wished he was a tad bit more sentimental, and then he could comfort her much better. He'd be able to tell her how relieved he was that she was still affectionate toward him. He could tell her how he was happy sleeping beside her. Perhaps if he were bold enough, he'd imply to her how they should sleep together more often. He would _never _be lonely if he constantly had a pretty girl beside him. Even if that pretty girl had a tendency for kicking in her sleep.

But Sasuke was not the kind of person. He would never be the type for long talks. Instead, he pulled her close again in attempt to silence her. While he was not an overly affectionate person, he had a soft spot for Sakura. He knew deep down that he loved her and not because of any one thing about her. He loved her loyalty and her faithfulness, but he also enjoyed her fiery temper. He hated how she was constantly an exception to his rules, but there was no helping it.

Sakura smiled against his chest. She launched herself against his neck, mumbling more words to him. Her pink lips brushed against his skin as she spoke.

"Sorry for harping on the past so much tonight. I just want you do know how thankful I am, I guess. I know it gets annoying to you after awhile. You're doing quite well with not snapping at me about it."

"You're lucky. Now, shut up."

Sakura giggled, echoing pleasurably in Sasuke's ears. As a token of appreciation, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Before her lips reached the skin of his cheek, Sasuke shifted his head to prevent her from landing in the neutral territory. Sakura's eyes opened and widened in shock when she felt her lips brush against Sasuke's. His lips moved against hers tenderly, sealing a smooth kiss between them.

Sasuke did not know what had overcome him, but he could not help himself any more. Her laying close to warm his body had seemed to thaw him against his choice to not become romantically invested in her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, unsure of the sudden burst of affection. Her stomach did flip-flops. So deep in confusion, Sakura had forgotten to react to the short kiss. Sasuke pulled away, not amused that his choice for affection when unreturned.

He was about to become growly and mean when the girl launched herself against his lips. Her tongue slid against his lower lips, instantly quenching any fire he felt in anger. Satisfied by her passionate reaction, Sasuke slipped his hand into her hair to force her closer. His tongue touched against hers, making her whimper happily.

That night, despite the blizzard outside, the pair was warmed entirely. From their hearts to their bodies, they felt entwined. Sasuke and Sakura united that night physically, perhaps in a primal way that was always inevitable between them.

For an entire night and many nights that followed, Sasuke rarely felt lonely.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Author's Notes:**

**This took me **_**forever **_**to decide to finally submit. I kept trying to make sure it was different enough from the Sakura version to keep things interesting. Some repetition, however, was unavoidable. Other things I wanted to repeat like dreams being influential. I wanted the tales to parallel one another, but not to be the same story. I'm not sure how I feel about this… It's certainly darker than the Sakura version. I just don't trust myself with writing more dramatic pieces though. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think! : ) Reviews are loved and appreciated. **

**There's a short little blurb on my next project on my profile page! Go ahead and check it out!**


End file.
